girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
KIRA☆TUNE
KIRA☆TUNE is a solo song performed by Kanon Ichinose. |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= 奏でよう　KIRA KIRA KIRA　TUNE！ 私　まだ　ちっちゃな光でも 触れ合えば　重ねれば みんなのLOVEが瞬くよ KIRA　KIRA　KIRA　TUNE！ 大好きなハッピーソング あなたにも　私にも ハーモニーエネルギー　イエス！　フルチャージ 大きな夢　小さな私 胸の奥が緊急事態 ネガティブなサイン だけど負けない ひとりきりじゃない 一緒に行こうって肩たたく 最高なマイフレンズ ねぇ　私も力になれるかな？ 落ち込むハートは　チューニングさせて 奏でよう　KIRA KIRA KIRA　TUNE！ 私　まだ　ちっちゃな光でも 触れ合えば　重ねれば みんなのLOVEが瞬くよ KIRA　KIRA　KIRA　TUNE！ 大好きなハッピーソング あなたにも　私にも ハーモニーエネルギー　イエス！　フルチャージ |-|English= Let's play this KIRA KIRA KIRA TUNE! Even if I'm still a small light If we touch each other and we overlap Everyone's LOVE will twinkle KIRA KIRA KIRA TUNE! My favorite Happy Song You and me as well Harmony Energy Yes! Full Charge A big dream and a small me There is an emergency in the back of my chest It's a negative sign But I won't lose I'm not alone Shoulder to shoulder we will go and fight together My best friends Hey, can I become a power too? Let your sad heart be tuned up Let's play this KIRA KIRA KIRA TUNE! Even if I'm still a small light If we touch each other and we overlap Everyone's LOVE will twinkle KIRA KIRA KIRA TUNE! My favorite Happy Song You and me as well Harmony Energy Yes! Full Charge |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= 大きな夢　小さな私 胸の奥が　緊急事態 ネガティブなサイン だけど負けない　一人きりじゃない 一緒に行こう！って肩叩く 最高のMy friends ねえ　私も力になれるかな 落ち込むハートはチューニングさせて？ 奏でよう　KIRA-KIRA-KIRA-TUNE！ 私まだちっちゃな光でも 触れ合えば　重ねれば みんなのLoveが瞬くよ KIRA-KIRA-KIRA-TUNE！ 'ダイスキ'のハッピーソング あなたにも　私にも ハーモニーエネルギー　Yes！ フルチャージ！ 当たり前に　過ぎがちなEvery day ときどきふと　立ち止まって 味わわなくちゃ ねえ　奇跡はこんなにそばにあるね 目と目　見つめて　ぬくもり感じよう 何度でも　KIRA-KIRA-KIRA-TUNE！ 気付くように伝え続けるの あなたへと　私へと 優しいラブコール　響いてる KIRA-KIRA-KIRA-TUNE！ 'ありがと'のユニゾン 聞こえるわ　聞いたでしょ 不思議ね　いつのまにかスマイル La La La La　手を叩こう La La La La　踊ってみよう 届け方は自分次第 繋がるよ　それがハーモニー シアワセを広げる魔法 大丈夫　もう迷わないで 出来ること　やれること 全力でDashしてくだけ KIRA-KIRA-KIRA-TUNE！ 合図なら私がするから 歌ってみて！　ステップして！ 輝きのStage　ほら見える KIRA-KIRA-KIRA-TUNE！ 'ダイスキ'のハッピーソング あなたにも　私にも ハーモニーエネルギー　Yes！ フルチャージ！ |-|English= A big dream and a small me There is an emergency in the back of my chest It's a negative sign But I won't lose I'm not alone Shoulder to shoulder we will go and fight together My best friends Hey, can I become a power too? Let your sad heart be tuned up Let's play this KIRA KIRA KIRA TUNE! Even if I'm still a small light If we touch each other and we overlap Everyone's LOVE will twinkle KIRA KIRA KIRA TUNE! My favorite Happy Song You and me as well Harmony Energy Yes! Full Charge We tend to just go through everyday But sometimes it will suddenly stop We must appreciate it Hey, the miracle is right beside you Look at it eye to eye and feel it's warmth Any number of times this KIRA KIRA KIRA TUNE will keep telling you to notice it to you and to me A gentle love call echoes KIRA KIRA KIRA TUNE Say "thank you" in unison You've heard it before I'm sure How strange, it makes me smile uninteionally LA LA LA LA Clap your hands LA LA LA LA Let's dance I will deliver it all the way to you Because it connects, it is harmony Happiness is a spreading magic It's okay you don't have to hesitate Something you can do is something you will do With full force dash at it KIRA KIRA KIRA TUNE I will signal you Try singing! Step! And look see, the stage will glow KIRA KIRA KIRA TUNE This happy song is an "I love you" to you and me Harmony energy Yes! Full Charge! Category:Lyrics